


The Inquisitor's Commander

by Ana Larke (Jusloverly)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusloverly/pseuds/Ana%20Larke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just retelling certain scenes and side scenes in the game that won't leave my head alone. This is a rough work in progress. I've never done fanfic before, so I'm hoping just to get my feet wet and have fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Iliza came to, she found herself slightly in shock. Her brain felt like warm goo. She felt like she was missing a large portion of her life. As she went to move, she realized that there was a searing, stabbing pain in her hand. She let out a hiss, grasping it to try and alleviate the searing sensation, but then she realized that her hands were tied behind her. 

"What the..." She growled, trying to force her hands apart. When that didn't work, she tried to use her foot to gain leverage on the rope and pull her hands up and out. Whoever had tied her up knew what they were doing, because that movement only made the rope grasp tighter around her wrists. She gasped as the pain shot through her hand up to her elbow, setting all her nerves on fire. As the pain radiated from her shoulder down to her chest, she started to feel the panic set in and the dull feeling that she was going to die here...

“ _She's waking up..._ ”

She heard one heavily accented voice speak up. The voice was distinctly human, not one of her people's. She raised her eyes to look at the owner of the voice. It was a red headed woman clad in purple robes, that she had never seen before. 

“ _Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now.... explain this...._ ”

The other woman in the room demanded, her hand coming dangerously close to Iliza’s face before the other woman stopped it. 

Cassandra, we need her. STOP. Her voice was lilted, a gentleness to it, and yet there was no doubt in Iliza's mind that this woman crushes her with a mere thought, or have someone else do it, for that matter.

She looked up at the two humans, their ages probably 10 or so years different than her own. As her eyes settled on theirs, she felt the panic subside and be replaced with anger. She was a Trevelyan, and while that didn't mean much outside of Ferelden, how dare they do this to her. 

"Wh-what are you talking about??" Iliza asked. She could feel the cracked, dryness in her throat. She was nobility, born to a life of privilege. In a million years, she would have never expected to end up here, in the dank, darkness of a prison. She wasn't perfect, but she certainly had never done anything deserving of being here. She didn't deserve to be treated like a common criminal.  
The anger overtook the discomfort, and she growled. 

"Let. Me. Go." She said, her voice, unwavering. She was surprised when it didn't crack, because the firmness in her voice was certainly not what she felt. 

There was an explosion...and now the sky has been ripped in two and everyone is dead but you! 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Iliza shot back, "I was at the conclave and now I'm here..." She said, and then realized that's where the memories were missing. She had been sent to support her family, and there was a struggle, a crack, and nothing else she could remember. Had she done something in that time? Is that why she was here? She couldn't be sure, but whatever it was, it couldn't have been her own actions. She had gone as a diplomatic supporter, nothing more. 

The shooting pain shot up her hand again and she gasped, destroying the facade of confidence she was trying so hard to build. 

"LET ME GO!" She boomed louder and angrier than she had intended. She wasn't sure why the muscles of her left arm were trying to tear her apart from the inside, but she wasn't going to die like this. She wasn't going to let these two strange women see her this way. 

The dark haired woman invaded Iliza's space, pressing her hand firmly on her shoulder. 

"People are dead while you live! Important people are dead while you remain. You will not be going anywhere until you explain!"

With that, the woman lifted her hand, the threat of the stinging pain to her face probably surprised Iliza more than the pain itself would, but the sting never came. Instead, the red haired woman grabbed the dark haired woman's hand and held it back. 

"Cassandra." The woman's voice was severe, but it wasn't loud. It carried with it a fierce power that stopped the obviously stronger woman dead in her action, though her eyes showed her dissatisfaction with the situation. 

"I am the daughter of House Trevelyan..." Iliza felt herself growling, use the pain searing through her hand to put the edge in her voice, "And this is not acceptable. I assume you that I have done nothing wrong and if you do not untie me this instance and talk about this like rational human beings, then I will be certain that you regret it..." If these people had been at the Conclave, then it was likely they knew of her house. It was also likely that they knew of Trevelyan 's eldest daughter. She had quite reputation and gave her father never ending headaches, but she was hoping that the recognition would scare these women out of whatever it was that they intended to do with her. 

The one that had been identified as Cassandra dropped her hand, but instead dropped two heavy hands on either side of Iliza's so that her blue eyes were in line with Iliza's, "I don't care who you think you or your family are..." She said. It was amazing that such a beautiful voice could sound so gruff and angry, "What I care about is that the Divine is dead, along with the entirety of the Conclave, and yet here you are...alive...You better start coming up with answers or you may find your trail date a lot closer than you'd like..." 

The cloaked woman with the voice like honey stepped in, making Cassandra put distance between herself and Iliza, “Do you remember what happened? How this all began?” The woman asked. 

“I remember running…being chased…and then there was a woman…” Iliza said, honestly trying to remember. 

“A woman?” The cloaked woman asked. 

“Yes…she reached out to me…then…” Iliza felt her heart sink as she remembered. She had blocked it before but now it came pouring over her. The woman had reached out to her, and then she had been torn away from her by…something. Something that Iliza was certain did not have the woman’s best interests at heart. 

Cassandra stepped in again, “Go, Leiliana…” She said, “I will take the prisoner to the rift…” Her voice was softer as she reached for Iliza. She removed the shackles around her leg, but kept her hands tied together behind their back. She led her to a door and out into the snowy twilight. 

It wasn’t that bright out, but the light hurt Iliza’s eyes from being trapped in the dark room. As she stepped out, she saw it. She saw the giant green rift that tore across the sky. As she moved towards it, she felt a surge through her hand…almost as though her hand were reacting to the rift, communicating with it…

She looked to Cassandra, “You…you think I had something to do with this?” 

“We call it The Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger by the hour.” Cassandra explained, “It’s not the only such rift. It’s just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” 

“You think an explosion did that?” Iliza asked, obviously skepticism in her voice. 

“This one did.” Cassandra said with thinly veiled annoyance, “Unless we act, the breach will open up and swallow the world.”

Iliza opened her mouth to speak, but then a pain unlike she had ever felt ripped through her. It was strong enough that it easily took her to her knees with a loud grunt. Her hand, which had been only illuminating slightly, released a spark of bright green energy and she once again felt as though it was hungering in response to the shifts in the giant rift across the sky.

“Each time the rift expands, your mark explodes…and it’s killing you.” Cassandra said, bending down to be eye level with Iliza. 

Iliza could hardly see straight with the searing pain shooting through her hand and elbow, and then all through her body like a jolt of electricity that crackled loudly inside her ears, “You don’t know that…” Iliza said, her voice weaker than she intended it to be. 

Cassandra frowned, “Your mark may be the key to closing the rift, but there isn’t much time.”

Iliza frowned deeply, “A moment ago you were threatening to put me on trial and kill me, and now you want me to…what? Use this thing? That I have no idea what it is…To save the world?” She paused with a deep frown, the pain starting to subside a bit, making it so that the world was in focus once more, “You need to work on your people skills, lady…” She growled. 

Cassandra looked annoyed and returned her growl with similar frustration, “This is our only chance! And yours!”

Iliza began to push herself to her feet, “And you still think I did this?!” She asked, “ _To myself??_ ” 

Cassandra softened a bit at that question, and shook her head, “No. Something clearly went wrong…Someone is responsible. If you wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iliza is not too impressed with Cullen...

"Lady Cassandra..." A booming, smooth voice came from behind the pair. Iliza turned to look, and for a moment was taken off guard. Behind the strange woman, who had just moments ago been her enemy, Iliza saw a tall, broad shouldered man. His hair was blonde and his eyes were the same color as honey. It was hard not to be impressed by him in his battle regalia. His armor gleamed in the sun and his sword was held at the ready. It was obvious that whatever...*this* was, wasn't new to him. 

He continued, "You managed to close the rift, well done..."

Cassandra nodded, barely a flicker of emotion at the news, an almost audible sigh before she said,” Don’t thank me...thank the prisoner..."

The man looked slightly off guard, but turned to regard the woman. As his honey eyes landed on hers, Iliza felt a warmth go through her. It wasn't a feeling that she was familiar with and she cleared her throat, trying to remain somewhat stony towards the man. She wasn't sure what to make of this crew just yet, but for the time being, she would remain wary. She nodded her head. The man's eyes looked into her's. He had the sort of eyes that a person could feel instantly connected to, the type of eyes that claimed to look right into her soul and rip her into two. 

"Is that so? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here..." He said. With those words, that warm pool of comfort that Iliza had begun falling into was immediately replaced by a stabbing chill. Her eyebrow raised at him, showing her disapproval for his blatant rudeness. 

"I---" She sputtered but before she could finish her thought, but the man had already run off to assist an injured solider.

Iliza turned to look at Cassandra, her shock still obvious on her face, “Is he always quite so rude?”

Cassandra shrugged, “It depends…to prisoners and potential murderers? Yes…Come on…” She said and started as she started leading them towards the giant green hole in the sky…

Iliza followed Cassandra down, landing rougher on her knees than she intended to, “Now listen here…” She started. She had intentions of explaining to this woman and her rude Commander that she seemed to be the only chance they had. She was able to close these breeches, and even the mage seemed to be befuddled by. If they wanted her help, then they’d have---

She didn’t get a chance though, because the rant forming in her head was quickly interrupted by a giant demon coming out of the sky. Iliza’s eyes went wide. Her hand immediately went for the bow that was attached to her back and removed an arrow from the quiver. She sent it shooting towards the demon, and it stuck. She had never been so grateful to be from a hunting family until this moment. Cassandra and the others jumped to quickly and drew the demon’s attention off of her. This allowed her to test her new power once more, to lift her hand, with its searing pain. 

It was strange because her hand hurt less when it was doing…whatever it was doing…with the giant rift. The two seemed to be exchanging power in a way that Iliza could not even begin to understand. 

Cassandra’s words came back to her, _It’s killing you…_

Her clenched her teeth and tightened her stance on the ground. She could feel the rift communicating with her, but she wasn’t sure how or even what it was trying to say. It felt like a lifetime before the rift closed, but finally it did. Iliza felt every last bit of energy drain from her, and she didn’t even feel herself hit the ground as she passed out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iliza writes to her brother Jasper...

_Dearest Jasper,_

_As you've likely heard by now, I have found myself in a bit of trouble. I don't necessarily know if it's the good or bad kind of trouble, but I do know that there are a lot of people who think I can do something with the rift that has torn across the sky. There is more to say about this than I can possibly capture in a letter, but I didn't want to be accused of not keeping in touch, since I know that you tend to take that kind of thing personally._

_The good news is that I am surrounded by people who are far smarter than I am._

_Though I find him an insufferable prat, and I say that with no love whatsoever, Commander Cullen Rutherford seems to have a firm and steady hand that our recruits respect._

_Our diplomatic expert is of Antivan descent. While I initially was wary of her because of this, I have come to grow quite fond of her. She also knows how to navigate nobles and others in a way that I have never seen before._

_Finally, our spymaster, Leiliana **(This part is scratched out enough to be completely unreadable.)**_

_So for now, I will just have to trust that I have found my way into the best hands. I am unsure when I will be seeing home again. I hope that this note finds you and Oscar both well. I know that it's not your usual, but it would mean the world to Oscar if you would allow him to snuggle in the bed with you. He gets awfully lonely when I'm not there._

_Please relay this information to anyone else in the family who may be worried. Also tell them they are free to write, though our spymaster thoroughly vets any information before it gets to me._

_With all my love,_  
Your wonderful, darling, and **best** sister,  
Iliza 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I just retell a lot of the story, but Iliza still thinks Cullen is pretty dumb...

As she began to stir, she came to in a place she had never seen. There was a small, skittish elven girl dropped what she had been carrying with a start. 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake! I’m…I’m sorry…I…”

Iliza blinked back the haze that was hanging on behind her eyes, rubbing her eyes with her palms as she looked around, “What? No…you’re fine…” She said. Even though Iliza was from a prominent human family, her father had never agreed with the subjugation of elves. Because of that fact, Iliza had never really gotten to know an elf. She had only seen them in her home city, as well as scurrying around during market days. She wasn’t even sure she could remember talking to one directly like this, because city elves were kept far from humans and the legends spoke of other elves that wanted nothing to do with humans. 

“Where am I?” Iliza asked as she began to slowly swing her legs around the bed. The elf’s eyes remained downcast as she practically shivered in Iliza’s presence.

Iliza had never considered herself a very large woman, but she towered over this woman with what felt like a felt and had to outweigh her by at least fifty, if not more, pounds. The woman immediately fell to her knees, bowing her head to the ground. 

“Forgive me!” She begged, “I am but a humble servant! You are in Haven, my lady…”   
Iliza felt uncomfortable as the elf shivered in front of her, as though Iliza was going to beat her at any given notice, on a whim that the poor elven girl could not quite predict. Iliza shook her head as she pushed herself shakenly to her feet, “Please…” Iliza said walking over to the elf, reaching for her shoulder to hoist her up, “Please stop that…”

The elf didn’t look up, just recoiled from her touch, making it so that both of them stumbled forward slightly, “They say that you saved us. The breach has stopped growing…”

At that, the elf dared to look up and say, “That’s all that anyone has been able to talk about for the last three days…”

Iliza raised an eyebrow, amused at how things had changed, though she wasn’t sure she deserved any of the credit. After all, until a few days ago, she had no mark on her hand. She had no idea what it was or what it could possibly mean. 

“Does that mean the danger has passed?” Iliza asked. 

The elf girl looked back down, “The breach is still there….” She slowly pulled away from Iliza, “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know that you’re awake.” 

The small elf woman said and quickly ran out of the room, not giving Iliza the chance to ask any more questions. She furrowed her brow, taking a moment to look around the small cabin she had been left in. It was certainly a step up from being a prisoner, but she longed to be at home in her own comfy bed, with the big windows, and her mabri who was strangely snugly for a mabri. She looked down at her hand, and for the time being, it looked pretty normal. There was still a coursing of green energy across what looked like an open and gaping wound. If what the elf had said was true, that she may the one to stop it, she probably wouldn’t be seeing her home for quite some time. She made a mental note to send a letter as soon as she was able, but for the time being, she needed to figure out where exactly she was. 

Iliza left the cabin, blearing at the bright sunlight. The elf had said it had been three days, but it felt much longer than that. She rubbed the brightness away from her eyes and once again let them focus. She was still relatively sore from her ordeal and stiff from lying in a bed for so long. She began walking with a bit of a forced limp in the direction she could still tell the elf had gone in. She didn’t think she was injured, but she definitely hurt. Her body felt as though it had been through a thousand lashings, and her muscles ached more than she remembered. She wondered if she’d hurt herself when she passed out or if Cassandra had been correct that this mark really was killing her, from the inside out even. 

As she moved through town, she could see that ragtag forces were beginning to take over. She looked around, but didn’t see any familiar faces. However, as she reached the opposite end of the town, she was face to face with Haven’s Chantry. She let out a long sigh as she looked up at it.

As a Trevelyan, Iliza had spent a ridiculous amount of time around the Chantry. Her father was convinced if he could just show her more, she would stop her questions of the Chantry and Andraste. As she pushed open the heavy door and smelled the familiar smell of incense, her right side ached from the last beating she had gotten from her father. As usual, it had been because she dared to question something about the Maker and why people still believed when he had abandoned them all so entirely. She thought it was a fair question, but her father had disagreed and she’d been punished. Also, as usual, she had pushed the issue much farther than it needed to go, and even in her mature age, she knew that she had deserved every lick that she got. Her father was hard on her, but she knew it was out of fear. Most of her brothers and sisters had fallen along with the plan for them, at least as far as their father knew. She was the wildcard, and she had come screaming into the world, and had been such a sickly kid, that there were lots of reasons for her father to worry about her. 

The thought, while not one of her happiest ones, was actually well placed because it helped assuage some of the homesickness as she remembered. While she was in Ostwick, all she wanted was something more, but now in the tiny town of Haven, she missed the only place she’d known as home. 

Adjusting to the candlelit Chantry once again did a number on her eyes. As she walked in, Cassandra was walking towards her, “Does it trouble you?” She asked, abruptly. Iliza raised an eyebrow, not understanding Cassandra’s immediate meaning. As though it wanted to remind her, the energy in her hand surged slightly, radiating a dull ache that traveled to her elbow. 

Iliza looked down at her hand, which looked significantly calmer than it had the last time she had been conscious, “It’s better…but I don’t know where it comes from or what it is. I would rather it not be permanently attached to my body…”

“We will find out.” Cassandra said with confidence that she hadn’t had in Iliza prior to this moment, “What is important is that your mark is now stable, and so is the breach.” She said, with a firm nod. Iliza couldn’t help but to be slightly suspicious of Cassandra’s motivations. After all, in all of her recent memories of the woman, she had been threatening, rude, and menacing. Now Iilza was walking free and the woman was regarding her with an air of respect? It didn’t seem right. 

Cassandra continued on, “You’ve given us more time. Solas believes that a second attempt may close the breach for good, provided that we are able to give the mark more power.”

Iliza frowned deeply at that, “You don’t even know what it is and you want to supercharge it? That doesn’t make any sense, and sounds reckless and dangerous to boot. I mean, what harm could there possibly be in powering up something we don’t understand??” She said, wrapping her palm in her other hand. 

Cassandra just gave her a wry smile, “Hold onto that sense of humor. You are going to need it in the days to come…” She said as she started leading her to a door in the far back of the Chantry. 

As they stepped through, Iliza saw that they had made a makeshift headquarters. Two large tables were pushed together with a massive map of Ferelden covering both sides. Around the table were three other people. There was one tall, blonde man. Iliza immediately recognized him as the one who had been so rude to her on the battlefield the other day. He was clad in a similar armor, with a giant tuft of fur around his coat, which made him look more like a lion than a man. His doey, honey colored eyes did little to assistance him with this. 

Besides him, there was an Antivan woman and a cloaked redheaded woman. The Antivian was dressed in bright, obnoxious colors, typical of her culture. The redheaded woman Iliza recognized as the other woman that had been with Cassandra when they had taken her prisioner. Already, Iliza was feeling brickly to this group of advisors. She turned to look to Cassandra, raising an eyebrow. 

“What is this?” She asked, the suspicion obvious in her voice. 

Cassandra chuckled mirthfully, shaking her head, “These? These are your advisors…”   
She moved further into the room and reached out a hand, indicating the blonde man, “May I present Commander Cullen? He is the leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

“The Inquisition?” Iliza asked, feeling slight alarm as she looked to Cassandra. She had heard of the last Inquisition through the Chantry’s teachings, but there hadn’t been one since then. What did it mean to be starting one now?

“Yes.” Cassandra said, “It is..a backup plan, set up by Divine Justina in case something happens. I, the Right Hand of the Divine, and Leilana, the Left Hand of the Divine, are able to restart it…Now if you’ll be quiet, I was completing introductions…As I was saying, this is Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Cullen nodded, slightly sullen as he said, “Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in that valley, and I fear we will lose many more before this is through. But, pleasure to meet you…”

“Iliza.” She said curtly, “Iliza Trevelyan.” She hoped that was all she would have to say to this man who had already rubbed her so wrong.

“This...” Cassandra continued, gesturing to the Antivan, “Is Lady Josephine Montilyet. She is our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat. And of course you know sister Leiliana…”

“My position requires a great deal of…” Leiliana began.

“She is our Spymaster.” Cassandra finished for her. 

“Okay…” Iliza said after the introductions were through, “And what am I doing here?” She asked. 

“I told you,” Cassandra said, “We need your mark. We need to get magic. We will do this by seeking out the mages…”

“I still disagree,” Cullen said seriously, “Mages are unpredictable. The Templars can help just as much.” 

“We need power, Commander.” Cassandra said, “Enough magic poured into that mark and…”

“It might destroy us all.” Cullen said with a practiced frown that Iliza was convinced was the only expression his face could make, “Templars would be able to suppress the breach and weaken it.”

“Pure speculation.” Leilana offered her opinion. 

The Commander’s sullen expression somehow grew even more sullen as he said, “I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” 

“Unfortunately,” Josephine piped in, “Neither the Templars nor the Mages will speak to us. The Chanty has complete denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically, Iliza.” 

Iliza’s eyebrow raised at that, “What? Me? Why? Do they still think that I killed everyone?? I would think that nearly killing myself trying to close that stupid thing ought to have bought me a reprieve from that ridiculous speculation…” 

Josephine shook her head, “If only it were that simple. Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste. A family such of as yours, with a member with the kind of power you possess, it’s quite frightening to the upper ranks of the Chantry…The clerics that remain have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you.”

Iliza scoffed, “Oh yes. First your harbored me in handcuffs, and then I was unconscious for three days.” She shook her head, “I am no Herald.”

Cassandra shook her head, “People saw what you did at the Temple, you alone stopped the breach from growing. There are also stories about a woman being seen in the Rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.” 

“Besides, we do not want to stop that view from spreading…” Leiliana added. 

Iliza looked shocked at that and Cullen asked, “It’s quite the title. What do you think about it?”

Iliza laughed sardonically as she shook her head, “Like I said…I am no religious figure. I don’t even know that I believe in the Maker and Andraste. If they really exist, why does all this bad stuff keep happening?” She said with a frown.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Leilana said, “You’re the one that is going to save them.” 

“How?” Iliza asked. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Cassandra said, “For now, we just need them to hold onto that hope. We need them not to destroy the Inquisition’s efforts before they truly get off the ground. I don’t if Andraste sent you or what is happening, but I know that you are important to what is happening, that you will play a part in this and that the people need a symbol of hope. A few days ago, the sky was spitting out demons, and so far you are the only one who has been able to put them back…”

Iliza nodded, “So does this mean I’m not a prisoner anymore?”

Cassandra laughed and shook her head, “Of course it does, but now we need to try and enlist the Mages help…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Inquisitor is convinced that Cullen is just a stuffy pain in her butt...

The next few days, Iliza worked as hard as she could to convince the mages to help their Inquisition. It was clear that by extending the offer to the Mages, the Templars would want nothing to officially do with them. The mages themselves were a risk, but it seemed the most straight-forward way to accomplish what needed to be accomplished. Iliza was fully aware that this could be the end of her life, but she also knew that if she could do something, that she had to. 

The snow was melting on the ground of Haven, but it covered the surrounding mountains. Iliza knew that she needed to reach out to her family, but she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t really sure what to say to them. She was just supposed to attend to Conclave, not become the Herald of Andraste. She wasn’t sure how her father would take that news, and for the time being, things were complicated enough that she didn’t want to spend time figuring out how to explain something that she didn’t really understand to her family. That would come in due time.

As time went on, people began presenting themselves for her cause. Cassandra had been right. They wanted someone to follow, and it seemed that for the time being that was her. She didn’t know what to do with it except to accept everyone who offered. Fighting a war against a giant hole in the sky and also the Chantry wasn’t going to be easy, and the way she saw it, she needed anyone who was willing to bring out a sword, cook, sew, clean, or even just make drinks for the troops. It didn’t matter. She hadn’t asked to be at the front of this thing, but her advisors seemed convinced that she would be a positive influence, and she couldn’t say that she disagreed with closing the giant hole in the sky.

She was coming back from a full day of adventuring. It wasn’t the kind of life that Iliza was used to, but she adapted better than she realized. With all the training she did for the Festival, she was surprisingly prepared for this. 

As she made her way through Haven, to her quarters to take a long bath that she more than deserved, she was surprised to see Cullen putting his men through their rounds in front of the Chantry. As she drew closer to them, the sound of steel against steer and the smell of men heavily sparring took over. 

“You there! That’s a shield in your hand! Block with it! If this man were your enemy, you would be dead!” With curiousity, Iliza walked up to watch the men and women sparring. It didn’t take Cullen long to notice her.

“Ah, there you are.” He said with a slight hint of superiority, “We were beginning to wonder if you had run off.”

Iliza raised a brow at that, “Excuse me?”

“Well, no one had seen you for three days. You didn’t write, didn’t send a messenger, you can’t blame us for assuming the obvious. After all, who wouldn’t run off after what you’ve been through?” He said, without any indication that he knew it was rude, “We’ve received a number of recruits. They have come all over Haven, and some from all over. It’s a rag tag group without a lot of training. However, *none* made quite the entrance that you...”

Iliza sneered slightly, rolling her eyes at the Commander, “Is that so? It’s not like I have a choice. I much prefer to fade into the background.” 

Cullen raised a brow, and gave her a half smirk. The thin scar over his lip only exacerbated the smirk as he shook his head, “Somehow I doubt that.”

“Do you always say what comes to your mind?” Iliza asked, feigning genuine interest.

Cullen laughed at her, shaking his head. He began walking through the camp, as though he expected her to follow. The stubborn part just wanted to let him walk off, not care about whatever he was trying to show her, but the curious part of her couldn’t let that go. She moved with him. She was amazed at how the men and women of his camp moved around him. His colleagues handed him reports which he expertly signed as he walked, and the recruits danced in a near hypnotic rhythm as they sparred. 

“What we’re facing here is far worse than anything I’ve ever seen. The Conclave has been destroyed, there’s a giant hole in the sky, things are not looking good.”

Iliza quirked a brow at him, unsure why he felt the need to give her this recap. 

“This is why the Inqusition is needed. The Inquistion can restore order where the Chantry has lost it…” He paused and then shook his head, “Though I’m sure you didn’t come here for a lecture.” 

Iliza resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “Well, if you have one prepared…” She said sarcastically.

Cullen regarded her sullenly, and then gave her a slight half smile, “Well, maybe some other time. There is…”

“Ser,” One of the recruits came up, “There are issues with the supply line…”

Cullen sighed and shrugged, “As I was saying…”

Iliza watched him go. She wished that he was significantly less handsome, because he was certainly frustrating in a way she didn’t quite comprehend. He was so smug, but seemed like a kicked puppy all at the same time. The combination made her want to punch the smug look straight off his face, but instead she turned and left the camp, continuing on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iliza receives a response from Jasper and overhears a conversation...

**Dear Wonderful, Darling, and _Best_ Sister, **

**I am just happy to find out that you are well. After we heard what happened at the Conclave, we tried to find your body. There was much distress when we couldn't, and that is when the rumors started. Your name took awhile to reach us here in Ostwick, but we've since heard that you are being called the Herald of Andraste and have reformed the Inquisition.**

**Needless to say, this is much to our father's chagrin, or as he put it,** "I never thought she'd amount to much more than a prostitute." **He isn’t quick to claim you though, as the Chantry is still calling you a heretic.**

**I am most grateful that you are well, and while I do not pretend to understand what is happening or what you are going through, be careful. You are my sister, and I will destroy Heaven and Hell both to see you home safe. I will climb up to the Maker's throne myself and drag you back down if I must. I will go down into the deepest, darkest parts of the Deep Roads to see you return to us in one piece, slaying all the darkspawn that I find. I hope you understand the insurmountable burden this would place on me if you were not to take good care of yourself and stay well and whole.**

**All joking aside, when I was discussing your letter with Crispin, he wanted me to warn you of Commander Cullen. I guess that Crispin had several run ins with him when he was a Templar in Kirkwall. Apparently the Commander has quite the reputation of being...to use Crispin's words _a giant twat._ **

**I guess Cullen is the one who formally discharged Crispin and sent him back home to us in such a lovely mood.**

**Speaking of, his side effects seem to be getting worst. He is having a harder time going to sleep and his moods are increasingly unpredictable. We keep giving him lyrium as we were instructed, but all it seems to do is make him want more. I know you are not much one for prayer, but if you do have an extra one, please send it for our brother. I worry about him and Father is too old and frail to care for him when he goes into one of his fits. He has been staying with Ophelia and I.**

**Which reminds me, I do have one more bit of news, I found out late last week that Ophelia is burdened with my child. This is a great surprise as we assumed that this day would never come. I can't say that I am thrilled to be bringing a child into the world under such troubling circumstances, but I also can't say that I'm not excited.**

**As my parting words, if anyone is stubborn enough to close this hole in the sky, it is you, my baby sister.**

**Oh, and Oscar is just fine. He didn't have to be invited in to sleep with us, he took it upon himself and there's no telling a mabari no once he sets his mind to something.**

**Zara and Saber also both send their love. I think Father does as well, but as you know, he's not one to actually say it. Believe it or not, I think he may actually be proud of you.**

**Write as often as you can, even if you are so important.**

**Love always,  
** Your most dashing, smart, and brave brother,  
Jasper 

\---

liza held the letter in her hand. What he was explaining felt like a lifetime ago. If things had been different, if she had just come and gone to the Conclave as intended, then she would likely be over at Jasper and Ophelia’s house this evening, hearing the news of their impending baby in person. There would be no hole in the sky. No Inquisition. No Inquisitor. For the first time since this happened, the fact that she probably wouldn’t be returning home from this washed over her.

Stories like this didn’t often end well, and she wasn’t trained for this role. 

She took in a long breath, clutching the letter to her chest. Her heart swelled and sank all at the same time. She folded the letter gently, sliding it into her pocket. 

She would respond later tonight, when she had another moment to herself. As it was, she already had spent too much time away from her duties. She frowned at no one at that thought. She'd never had to worry about duties before. She had chores, things that were expected of her, but not like this. This was a brand new experience. 

She took in a breath and looked up at the sky, "Maker, I know that you and I don't always see eye to eye, but if you're out there...Look out for my family. Keep them safe for this. Let Jasper and Ophelia's child live in safety. I won't ask you for guidance, because I think you're a sadistic void feeder if you do exist, but they believe in you...and they deserve this..." She touched her pocket where she put the letter and then she slowly pushed herself up. It was time to go see what was next for them. It had been a rocky road, trying to get people to buy into Cassandra's assurances that they were the Force to stop this. Even people who bought into the Herald being divinely given to them were less excited to embrace the Inquisition. 

She lifted herself off of the bench, and made her way back to Skyhold. As she approached the war room, she saw that her advisors had left the door open, obviously awaiting her presence. Her approach must have been relatively silent, because none of them seemed to take note that she was right outside the door. She started to step in when she heard Cullen say, "The Inquisitor's late. Again. As usual." He said in his haughty tone, shaking his head in disappointment as he paced around the war table. 

Josephine shook her head, "Give her some leeway, Commander. This must be so overwhelming to her..."

"Obviously," Cullen mused, shaking his head, "Are we sure that we've made a good decision? Putting someone so green and so reluctant in this role? We're trying to sell people on this woman saving the world, and she can't even brush her hair correctly."

"Really, Commander?" Leiliana said, a bit of mirth in her voice, "I didn't take you one to care about hair."

Cullen bristled at that, "I _don't_." He said, an edge of gruffness that was not usually there, "But if she is to be the face of this Inquisition, then there are expectations...I'm just not sure that she can fill them."

"It doesn't matter what you think, Commander." Leiliana interjected, "She is the one with the mark. She is the one that people are looking to to get them through this. She is the only one that has been able to affect the breach. She is the only one who can do this."

As Iliza listened to her advisors talk about her, her supposed strengths and weaknesses, she felt a solid lump gather in her throat. It would do no one any good for the Inquisitor to cry, especially not for such silly reasons, but she felt the hot tears well up. She lost track of their conversation at that time, because she was furiously trying to wipe the tears away. Once she felt that she was on solid ground, and that the tears were most likely to stay in her eyes, she straightened her dress and stepped through the door, clearing her throat. 

"Inquisitor!" Josephine said, the surprise obvious in her voice. 

Cullen turned bright red, and avoided her eye contact, which was surprisingly decent given the circumstances, "You're late." He muttered under his breath.

"How...how long were you standing there?" Josephine asked. 

"I just got here." Iliza said, though as she said it, her eyes lowered to Cullen. She couldn't tell if he could see through her lie or not, but he only maintained eye contact for a moment before looking back down at the iron pieces they shuffled around the war table every day, "Sorry I'm late. A letter from my brother arrived and I got wrapped up in reading it and lost track of time." She hoped saying that made Cullen feel like the jerk he was being, though inwardly she doubted it. She wasn't even sure he was capable. If Iliza got her wish, it was impossible to tell because the Commander broke off from the war table, doing his usual strut around. 

"It is of no concern," Josephine assured Iliza. Iliza knew that she must look a mess. She could feel the red, rawness of her eyes, and the lump in her throat hadn't gone entirely down, but it didn't really matter what they thought of her. Cullen's opinion of her matter less than almost anyone else's. If anything, it made her want to be the best Inquisitor the world had ever seen. She knew that it was a petty motivation, and it shouldn't be where her heart was right now. However, if she was having a hard time figuring out where her heart *should* be, this was as good place as any. He'd be the first to apologize to her, and the first to celebrate her victory. She'd make sure of it. 

"Thank you, Josephine." Iliza said with a smile, "Now, are we ready to get started?"


End file.
